1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pet watering dish structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved heated pet watering dish apparatus arranged to maintain the water in an unfrozen state during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The freezing of drinking fluid for pets is particularly a hazardous condition available in Northern portions of the United States, as well as other countries oriented closer to the earth's polar regions, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a heated pet food structure utilizing illumination bulbs projected within an insulated container to maintain water in a fluid state. Prior art structure to maintain contents at various temperatures is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,173 to Wolgren wherein a pet dish includes an internal coolant to prevent spoilage of foods therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,385 to Blinsinger sets forth a water dish including a liquid in walls thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,711 to Michael sets forth an anti-pest pet dish preventing crawling insects from projecting into the pet dish structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,874 to Mahan sets forth an electrified pet dish preventing crawling insects access to the pet dish structure.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved heated pet watering dish apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.